1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to internal combustion engines, particularly those which are used for passenger vehicles. The invention pertains in particular to diesel engines with pre-injection or pilot injection, that is to say, engines in which fuel injection is conducted two times, which includes separate pre-injection and main injection. The invention pertains more particularly to electronic injection systems which include a processor which controls the injector control valves as a function of a program which takes into consideration the different operating parameters of the engine, such as rotational speed, injection pressure, position of the cam shaft and injection pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desirable that the fuel injection program also take into consideration the specific characteristics of each of the injectors in order to maximally balance operation of the engine and to optimize the combustion noise and monitor the exhaust gas emissions. To accomplish this, it is necessary to be able to guarantee perfect reproducibility from one cylinder to another, and it is therefore necessary to know the specific parameters of each injector, that is to say, the electro-hydraulic characteristics thereof.